


recovery

by stuckystan03



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Developing Relationship, Gay, If you want - Freeform, M/M, Multi, POV Alternating, POV Bucky Barnes, POV Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers Feels, pls read, slowly gayer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckystan03/pseuds/stuckystan03
Summary: Bucky is recovering post civil war pre-black panther. Steve doesn't want to wait around for him to get better, all he wants is to freeze ;) time so he can be with his friend that he's slowly developing feelings forShuri helpsoh and bucky still has the arm





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky is recovering post civil war pre-black panther. Steve doesn't want to wait around for him to get better, all he wants is to freeze time so he can b with his friend when he is well. (steve and bucky romantic relationship develops) oh and bucky still has the arm  
-m


	2. nightmares and laughs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bucky wakes up Steve because of his nightmares but steves a super sweet friend and takes care of him  
> major fluff warning lol

The team had been in Wakanda for three weeks now. Thanks to T'challa, they had a safe space to stay after the incidents with Tony the weeks prior. He gave Steve, Bucky, Wanda, Natasha and Sam rooms in a hotel like building near the palace. T'challa walked over every morning to check the progress of the Winter Soldiers recovery, and every morning he was greeted with similar news from the tired eyes of the team.  
Steve's POV: Bucky continued to struggle with recovery from the relapse of Hydra's brainwashing. Steve was always there as his shoulder to lean on. After all, they were best friends. He had to be there.  
They shared a conjoining room. Separate, but had easy access to each other if there were nightmares or panic attacks which seemed to occur more often than not. Several times throughout the night the building would echo with screams, then soon after, running footsteps. Then the screaming would stop, for a while. In the beginning, Steve went back into his room, closing the door between him and his friend. But after the third night of running back and forth, he left their door open. It got better, Bucky felt safer knowing he could look up, and see steves bed across from him through the open doorway. But then it wasn't.  
One night Steve was just about to fall asleep for the second time that night when he hears bucky.  
"Steve...STEVE NO, PLEASE. HELP."  
He ran in to see Bucky thrashing in his sleep, swinging at the air and kicking his feet up. He grabbed his friends arm.  
"Buck I'm here. Bucky." He held his arms down so not to get hit again by his flailing metal arm. Bucky's eyes flashed open with fear.  
Bucky's POV: "HEL-" he began to scream, someone was grabbing him. He was being taken away. He pushed and shoved at the arms that tried to pin him down. He heard a voice telling him everything was okay but it wasn't he was going to hurt someone again, or be hurt again he looked up-  
He saw his friend's familiar face.  
Steve's' face.  
The only face left from his past that he felt safe with.  
He immediately began to slow his breathing, not realizing until then how fast it was going.  
"Breathe" he heard his friend whisper.  
Sometimes he was embarrassed at how many times his best friend had to help him with silly nightmares. All Bucky wanted was for the nightmares to go away, so he could have that same relationship with his best friend again. He didn't want Steve to have to play Mom and calm him down every time he had a scary dream. But at the same time, it felt good to know how much Steve cared about him. He loved Steve, as a friend of course. Their connection had always been strong since the 9th grade.  
Bucky's hands were still shaking under the strong hold of his friend. He looked into Steves concerned eyes, and all he saw was guilt. It pained him to see that. The guilt he held with him even though the time he was frozen in ice. Steve cared too much. Bucky knew that everything he went through, Steve brought it back to himself.  
Steve's POV: This wasn't the worst night since they had arrived in Wakanda. But was that really a good thing? He felt like shit. He was tired, weak, and his stomach constantly pained with guilt. If he had saved Bucky from that fall from the train a few decades ago, maybe there would never have been a "Winter Soldier". Bucky would have grown old without suffering. Steve was glad to have his best friend alive to this day, but he hated more than anything to see someone he loved so much, be in constant pain.  
"Stevie?" he heard his friend whisper.  
"hey buck"  
"Steve go back to sleep im fine," Bucky said quickly with a harsher and slightly embarrassed tone.  
"Bucky you know I'm not gonna do that. I'm here for you and I always will be"  
Bucky sighed, and let his breathing slow to a normal pace. Steve let go of his arms noticing he was still holding Bucky down. He gave his friend a small smile.  
"Remember that time I slept over at your house in the 11th grade," Bucky said, staring at the ceiling. "We had been working on some science project together and you had a nightmare"  
Steve laughed a bit remembering the good memory with his friend. "I was working on the project" He reminded Bucky with an eye roll. "You, on the other hand, sat near on the phone with some girl, not helping at all."  
Bucky laughed. Steve loved making him laugh. No matter what he accomplishes in battle, seeing his Bucky smile made him more proud and joyed than anything.  
Was that weird? No. "He's your best friend, of course, you want to make him laugh" Steve assured himself. He pushed the thought away.  
"You sat next to me on the ground until I fell back asleep," Steve said with a smile.  
"I had to Rogers, you were shaking"  
Bucky glanced at the clock next to his bedside.  
4:07 am  
Bucky rolled over to turn his back to Steve who knelt next to his bedside.  
"Its so late Steve"  
"You stayed with me, I'll stay with you"  
"Stevie, this is the second nightmare I've had tonight and probably the 20th this week, you don't have to wait for me to fall asleep every time."  
"Mm still Buck, you went through some hard stuff when I was stuck in that ice, the least I can do is stay with you until you fall asleep"  
"fine Rogers, but don't stare at me like a hurt puppy anymore, its creepy and fucking weird, i'll be fine, alright?"  
Steve smiled and sat his back against the bed while Bucky turned to try and go back to sleep.  
"Goodnight Buck"  
"Goodnight Rogers"  
"Stop calling me Rogers"  
"Roger that Rogers," Bucky said in his old sarcastic tone.  
Steve laughed. It felt like back in the old days when they goofed around with each other and said things only they found funny. He smiled as his eyes drifted closed.  
Bucky's POV: He had turned his back from Steve because he couldn't hold back a huge grin. Steve made him feel better and forget anything that was happening a few minutes before.  
He heard a small snore from the ground below him. He turned over to see his friend fast asleep sitting up against his bed. Bucky sat up and walked over to the other room to grab steves blanket. As he was spreading it over his friends' large form, he paused and looked at him.  
He placed his hand on Steves' cheek, his thumb smoothing over an old scar above his cheek. Steve stirred in his sleep. Bucky quickly pulled his hand away from the other man's face, his own turning a deep red. Thank goodness he didn't wake up, that would have been slightly awkward. Bucky scolded himself for acting so strange all of a sudden.  
He had looked so soft and tired and heartbroken and beautiful at the same time. Friends can call each other beautiful, right? Sometimes they felt like more than friends, the amount Bucky had looked out for Steve, and now the other way around. No one else seemed to notice or say anything, so Bucky pushed the thought out of his head. Best friends.  
Bucky sat down next to Steve and laid his head on his sleeping friend's shoulder. It used to be the other way around but now Steve was a few inches taller than Bucky.  
He didn't mind. Bucky liked Steve with the serum, his new body seemed to fit his personality more than the small skinny limbs he had before.  
Bucky smiled, at the thought of tiny Steve, he closed his eyes and for the first time in a while, he wasn't afraid to fall asleep.  
There were no more nightmares that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading ily


	3. "good morning you two"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nat finds bucky and steve all cuddled up

Natasha's POV: Nat had heard the screaming both times last night, she and the rest of the team were well aware the only reason it stopped was that Steve was always there to comfort Bucky. There had been some speculation at first by her and Sam. Bucky and Steve always sitting close watching TV, or next to each other at the dinner table. But her and Sam were both too scared of the Winter Soldiers reaction to them asking if he was romantically involved with Cap. So they didn't say a word. Eventually, they got over it and agreed that the two were so close because they were the only family they had. 

Nat walked across the hall to Steve's room. She said good morning to Sam who was making eggs in the kitchen. 

She knocked on Steves door, but when there was no answer she frowned. It was 9:37 am and Steve was usually up by seven, no matter how many times he woke up because of Bucky. 

"Steve?" she called out. 

No answer. 

"Steve, Sam is making breakfast for everyone!" she said a little louder. 

She began to worry when there was no answer yet again. She opened the door slightly worried at the silence and at the same time hoping Captain America slept with clothes on. She peeked her head around the door to see an empty bed.

"Steve?" 

She pulled out a small taser out from her bra, the only thing she managed to get past T'challa and the Dora Milaje. 

She walked in slowly with her back to the wall. She glanced at the door that led to Bucky's room which was half open. Curious, she moved over to the doorway.  
She looked inside, in a ready position, to see Captain America and the Winter Soldier fast asleep on the ground sitting against Bucky's bed. She smirked a bit and put the taser away. Did they even realize how cute they were? Bucky's head was propped up against Steve's huge shoulders and a blanket spread across the pairs legs. 

“I can't wait to tell Sam about this,” she said to herself. She smiled and began to walk back to the kitchen.  
“Good Morning you two,” Nat said with a smirk, loud enough to wake up the boys. 

Steve's POV: Steve heard Nat and slowly opened his eyes to see her walk out. “Why’d she say it like that,” he thought to himself. Then he realized, he was still in Bucky's room. And wait, Bucky's head was still fast asleep on his right shoulder. He definitely did not remember that. Slightly embarrassed he nudged his friend awake. 

“Buck, wake up”

“Hmmm-pphh..” Bucky groaned. In his half-asleep state, he wrapped his arms around Steves and looked like he was going back to sleep. Steve's face immediately flushed red and he had butterflies in his stomach. Maybe it was the loud heartbeat coming from his chest or Bucky just suddenly woke up. But out of nowhere, Bucky's eyes flashed open and immediately he let go of his friend's arm and scooted away with wide eyes.  
Steve laughed. 

Bucky looked absolutely terrified. 

“Its okay Buck you were asleep,” Steve said with a laugh. 

Bucky stayed silent and didn't meet his friend's eyes. They were both blushing.

Bucky’s POV: He couldn’t believe he fell asleep on Steve’s shoulder. How embarrassing. Again. Goodness, he hopes Steve doesn’t think anything of that. But he wouldn’t be disappointed if he did…

Steve’s POV: Bucky must have been awake and he fell asleep. He was slightly annoyed with himself for arguing with Bucky then falling asleep on him. Well. He fell asleep on him.  
Bucky fell asleep on his shoulder. Steve felt his face flush even more.  
“Cmon Buck, I smell breakfast,” Steve said trying to break the awkwardness. 

Bucky grinned at him and got up.  
Steve smiled back and walked into his room to brush his teeth and everything. 

Bucky’s POV: Bucky went into his bathroom and splashed some water over his face that was still burning from embarrassment. He stood with his hands on the sink, staring at his own eyes. His hair looks greasy and knotted, and his eye bags were a few shades darker than the day before. But he felt better. He slept on Steve’s shoulder. Something about that made him feel all warm inside. Steve managed to do that. After all the cold and chemicals that Hydra had put into him, Steve found a way to make it all seemingly go away.  
He brushed his teeth and attempted to comb his hair with a brush Nat let him have after noticing how “knotted and crusty” his hair looked.  
At first, Bucky didn’t trust nat. She was a spy and she had originally been against Steve and siding with Tony during their fight. But she switched sides and eventually found her way to help out Steve.  
Her and Steve got close again, so Bucky warmed up to her after a while as well. 

Bucky walked out of his bathroom and into the living area that led to the rest of the team's rooms. Wanda was sitting at the table reading a magazine and sipping orange juice. Sam and Nat were laughing with each other on the couch, but stopped immediately after noticing Bucky's presence.  
“Morning bud,” said Sam. 

Bucky nodded at him and Nat. Slightly suspicious of what they had been laughing about. His thoughts were interrupted by the king and his band of female warriors walking in.  
Bucky was amazed at the technology of this place, but most of all, the number of strong women that were normalized in Wakandan society. Back in the 1940s women were treated so terribly. Bucky was glad to see some parts of the world changed for the better. 

“Good morning Americans” T’challa smiled. “How is everyone on this fine day”  
Behind him, Bucky noticed Steve walk out of his room in a fitted light blue shirt that showed off his figure with a pair or black jeans. His hair looked perfect as always, and Bucky was also glad to see he kept the scruff that was growing around his jaw. 

Bucky hopes no one saw him gawking. 

He saw Nat and Sam glance at Bucky, then each other with a chuckle.  
It was probably nothing

“We’re doing great your highness,” said Steve walking over to greet the king. 

“Everyone-“ t’challa paused and glanced at Bucky who immediately turned away to pretend like he didn’t notice. “Sleep okay?” 

“We’re doing much better thanks to your protection” Steve thanked him. 

“My sister wants to take a look at your friend here, Bucky, you call him?” Asked the king.

“What do you mean take a look at me,” Bucky said, suddenly concerned he was disturbing the whole city. 

“She wants to see if she can do anything to help you with your flashbacks. She has very advanced technology, the best in the world, maybe she can do something to get rid of them” 

“Is it dangerous” Steve butted in. 

“I can assure you, captain, your friend is safe in Wakanda.”

Steve relaxed and nodded. 

“If she can get rid of my nightmares, I want to try,” Bucky said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i added spaces between lines bc it was all weird in the first ch


	4. shuri's lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> super short ch but steve and bucky visit shuri

Bucky’s POV: Steve sat down next to him at the table with a bowl of oatmeal.   
“You should eat something Buck”

“I’m fine mom” he responded sarcastically. 

“Buckyyyy…” Steve said with a little worry in his voice. 

Bucky rolled his eyes and got up to grab some cereal from the kitchen. Steve smiled and kept eating his oatmeal.   
Nat and Sam just sat on the couch snickering to each other. 

“You really gonna go do this” said Steve to Bucky as he sat down next to him. 

“What”

“Go into Shuris lab? Get experimented on? Tested?”

“Steve.”

“I’m serious Buck are you gonna be okay like-“

“Steve”

“Bucky I’m just worried it might trigger something and get you upset and-“

“Steve!”   
He finally pauses and looks into his friends comforting eyes.   
“I’ll be okay Stevie. I just don’t want anyone to have to take care of me anymore. You especially. You could be out saving the world and shit but instead you sit here with me all day worried.” Bucky said.  
They both got up to put their dishes in the sink. 

“Buck listen, when I say I’m fine with taking care of you I mean it.”

“Maybe you do Steve but the world needs you more than I do”   
Steve stopped washing his spoon. He looked up at Bucky, slightly hurt. They both walked back to Bucky's room. Steve leaned on the doorway with his arms crossed against his chest. Bucky sat on the end of his bed.

“Buck I just wanna spend time with you. Ever since I found you, again, I just don’t wanna lose you again. I don’t even like sleeping in a different room than you I’m just so scared I’m gonna lose you.”   
Bucky stood up and walked towards Steve who looked at him questionably. He kept his arms crossed. Bucky embraces him tight and put his head on Steve’s shoulder. 

“I’m with you till the end of the line Steve” he said calmly rubbing his friends back with his good hand. 

Steve’s POV: He wasn’t expecting Bucky to hug him. It had been a long time since he did so. His arms no longer felt like they could wrap around his body twice. His metal arm was cold on his warm one. He didn’t want Bucky to let go. He felt so safe in the other man's arms. 

Bucky’s POV: Bucky didn’t want to let go. 

But he had to.  
It was getting awkwardly long for a friendly loving hug.   
He put his arms down and looked at his shoes. 

“Let’s go.” He said to Steve. 

The pair walked out and took one of the trams to Shuri’s lab. 

“Welcome white boys!” Shuri announced as they walked down to the lab. The whole room was full of tech Steve and Bucky could never imagine. And the fact that this kid invented all of it was three times more impressive. Howard Stark would look like nothing next to Shuri thought Bucky.

“Hello, you must be princess Shuri” said Steve. 

“Yes yes yes, but that just sounds stupid. I’m not Queen. Call me Shuri” 

“Okayyy… Shuri. What are you planning on doing to Bucky”   
Bucky was still looking around the lab at the gadgets and weapons she was working on. 

“How long will I be away from Steve- I mean, the rest of the team-everyone..?” Bucky stutters. He gets a glimpse of Steve’s smile. 

“At the most one hour tbh”

“What is tbh” says Steve

“To be honest, ahah capitan! Sometimes I forget you are eighty years old”

Bucky and Steve look at the girl, still confused.   
Shuri looks back at them expecting a laugh.   
“Wooooow you two need to get a tumblr” 

“What is a-“

“Never mind!!!!”   
Bucky and Steve listen to Shuri go on and on about reconstructing memories and removing certain triggers in Bucky’s Head. They don’t understand one bit of what she’s saying but she assured them it is 98% likely to be successful. 

“So shall we schedule a day you would like to have the procedure or would you like to think it over. But once again I promise you I am not an idiot!” Shuri says.  
Bucky turns to Steve looking for an answer. 

“It’s your choice Buck.” He says with a half smile. 

“What can go wrong?” Bucky says with a laugh.   
Shuri begins to say something but is cut off by Bucky. 

“I’m trying to stay optimistic right now” he says smiling at Steve.   
Shuri notices their looks back and forth and she smirks. 

“You two love birds can go back to the building now.” 

Steve and Bucky begin to protest but she just laughs and turns to walk away.


	5. sexualities & surgery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steve and bucky contemplate surgery and their feelings for each other  
> super fluff moment

Steve’s POV: Thursday. Steve says to himself. One hour. Shuri is the smartest girl in the world. She can do this.  
There were only two more days before Bucky’s “surgery” and Steve was worried sick. No matter how high the chance at success is, there’s still that small risk everything will fall apart. He can’t lose Bucky again. 

The last few nights he had been sleeping on the couch that was only three feet away from Bucky’s bed. And although the nightmares lessened, Bucky knew Steve couldn’t always be around to comfort him, the surgery would still need to take place. 

Bucky’s POV: Bucky felt like Steve and him had only been more stressed and on edge since he planned to have the surgery, and as the date got closer and closer it got worse. At least Steve was sleeping in his room now. 

Tomorrow he would wake up at 7am and Steve would walk over to Shuris lab with steve. They would lie him on a table and do some tests then remove the memories that trigger the winter soldier, eliminating the possibility to have flashbacks of times he was on missions as well. Bucky didn’t know how all this was gonna happen.  
It seemed very hopeful. But all he looked forward to was not being scared he was going to hurt someone constantly. 

He hoped if he made a full recovery, Steve would still stay in the same room as him. He liked feeling close to Steve as he slept. Maybe if they slept close enough the nightmares would disappear completely. 

There’s no science to back that theory up, but Bucky wished that was a solution instead of surgery. 

Steve’s POV: that night as Steve was brushing his teeth in Bucky’s bathroom he heard a knock on the door. 

“Steve?” 

He opened the door to see Bucky looking upset.

“Heyth budh wuths up?” He asked still brushing his teeth. 

He didn’t mean to be funny, but Bucky still laughed. It sounded forced.

“I don’t know Steve I’m just worried.” He responded sitting himself up on the sink area next to where his friend was standing. “What if I come out worse than now”  
Steve spit in the sink and rinsed his mouth before responding. 

“Buck I’ve been worried all week for tomorrow, we just have to believe in Shuri and hope for the best.”

Bucky looked up into his best friends eyes. They were a soft blue, on the verge of tears. Bucky could tell this was an emotional strain for Steve to be talking about. He knew when Steve was super passionate about something, he would burst into tears. He had no control over this he was just an emotional person. It had always been embarrassing to Steve. Usually, he would hide his crying face away from everyone, including Bucky. Even though he knew it wasn't true, Steve had still felt vulnerable with Bucky seeing him cry. 

But right now, Steve stared back at Bucky's wide eyes

He stood in front of his friend who was still sitting on the counter. His arms were tense and the metal fingers were twitching a bit. 

Steve placed his hand on his friend’s shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. 

Bucky’s POV: Steve was the only person who could make him feel so safe. His hand lingered on Bucky’s shoulder. But that wasn’t enough. He wrapped his arms around the other man's waist, pulling him in between his legs where we sat, and hugged him tight. He felt Steve’s arms hesitate, but wrap themselves above the smaller mans shoulders. One of Bucky’s legs found its way around the back of Steve’s knee, bringing him in closer for heir embrace. 

It was a long hug.

Bucky could stay like this forever, protected by Steve. 

But then his friend pulled away.  
Bucky didn’t let go.  
They were far enough where they looked each other in the eyes and close enough to kiss. 

Bucky wanted to badly to kiss his friend. And in that moment he accepted it. He knew he loved Steve. He was his everything since the tenth grade when Bucky was jealous Steve had a crush on this blonde girl Susan. Bucky had loved Steve when he fell from the train, and when he fell asleep on his shoulder. He was more than his best friend, Bucky wanted so much more with the man in front of him. Their bodies were close and their noses brushed against one another. Bucky almost leaned in to kiss Steve right then and there. 

Steve’s POV: Bucky’s mouth was less than an inch away from his. Was he going to try and kiss him? There’s no way Bucky l felt romantically about him they had been best friends for all their lives. Nothing could change that. Right?  
But in that moment Steve didn’t want Bucky to stop. He wanted him to lean in, and kiss him full on the lips and grab his hips to pull him closer. He wanted Bucky more than anything. 

What was happening?

Steve let go, confused at Bucky’s actions and his own thoughts. He turned around. “I’m sorry Buck.” 

“No I-“ 

“I gotta go get change.” Said Steve harshly, walking out of the bathroom leaving Bucky alone. 

 

Bucky’s POV: Bucky was so embarrassed. He couldn’t believe he just did that. He almost kissed Steve. Of course he doesn’t feel the same, he was straight. 

He flopped his body onto the bed and hid his face in his pillow. 

Steve’s POV: Steve had never thought deeply about his sexuality before. He always assumed he was straight. His feelings for Peggy so long ago were real. So why were the feelings he had for Bucky even stronger. Peggy had only died a few months ago. He almost felt guilty for feeling like he  
was “falling in love” again. But he wasn’t. That’s not possible. 

Steve pulled out the phone that t’challa had insisted upon him having when they arrived in Wakanda. He opened the search engine and typed 

Is it possible to have attraction towards both genders

Hundreds of pages came up instantaneously.

"Bisexuality is the attraction to both men and women."

There was no way that’s what Steve was.  
Right? 

He laid back into the bed and placed his phone on the nightstand, looking up at the ceiling. Maybe?  
Bucky was his everything. Bucky was the reason Steve kept fighting instead of feeling sorry for himself after Bucky was assumed dead. It was what Bucky would have wanted. He was his best friend but if he really thought about it, it was more than that. The butterflies he gets when Bucky would put his arm around his shoulder. The dizziness he had when he first saw Bucky in his Sergeant uniform.

He loved Bucky. 

Not just as a friend but as more. A potential boyfriend? Husband?  
After all they were “together till the end of the line”. 

Steve smiled.

Admitting that to himself that his love for Bucky was more than just platonic felt so damn good.  
He felt like suddenly, he could breathe. 

But what if Bucky didn't like him back?

What if Steve was only thinking those were romantic feelings, but really, Bucky still saw him as his skinny best friend?

Steve sat up, with a sudden surge of confidence, and walked into Bucky's room. 

He didn't have a plan or anything to say. 

Bucky looked up at him, slightly nervous from the occurrences less than five minutes prior. 

“I can still sleep on your couch right” Steve asked with a small ounce of worry behind his voice. 

Bucky nodded with a forced smile. 

Steve grabbed a blanket and lied down. Staring at the black wood ceiling above him. Bucky turned off the lights and climbed into bed. Steve tried not to move or make any noise pounder than his regular breathing.

 

Bucky's POV: They were both silent, too scared to make a noise. Bucky wanted so badly for Steve to come and cuddle up next to him.  
To be closer.

 

But still, silence.  
And then-

“Buck?” He heard Steve ask. 

“yeah?”

“Goodnight”

“Goodnight Steve” 

“Buck?”

“Yes Steve?” 

“I um- I love you?”

Bucky pauses.

 

This must be a friendly thing. The night before his surgery. Trying to make him feel better. Of course. Nothing more.

“I love you too bud” 

Bucky heard Steve sit up. 

“Bucky you’ve been my best friend for 84 years” 

“I don’t know why aha” Bucky was confused at where Steve was going at this comment.

“Buck, it took me 84 years to realize it but, I’m in love with you.”

he paused 

"I've always loved you"

At this, he turned to Steve. His whole body felt tense. Was this some sort of confession, or was Steve meaning this in a platonic way?

Was their interaction a few minutes prior aiding to Steves realization, that they were actually in love?

Like, in love, in love?

Bucky looked up into his best friends eyes. They were a soft blue, on the verge of tears. Bucky could tell this was an emotional strain for Steve to be talking about. He knew when Steve was super passionate about something, he would burst into tears. He had no control over this he was just an emotional person. It had always been embarrassing to Steve. Usually, he would hide his crying face away from everyone, including Bucky. Even though he knew it wasn't true, Steve had still felt vulnerable with Bucky seeing him cry. 

But right now, Steve stared back at Bucky's wide eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol sorry these are so bad i wrote this like a year ago, im gonna start adding new stuff that will b longer and better hopefully

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic & its on wattpad already so i was like hm, post it here too


End file.
